


Moya

by mific



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: Drawesome, Digital Art, Fanart, Galaxies, Gen, Outer Space, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Moya among the galaxies.





	Moya

**Author's Note:**

> It's the weekend, so I'm having fun with art. :) This is also for the latest 'squiggle' prompt over at [Drawesome on Dreamwidth](http://drawesome.dreamwidth.org/) \- a spiral. The prompt reminded me of spiral galaxies, and I wanted an iconic spaceship in there as well.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/9766/f7687sabpq00v27zg.jpg)

 


End file.
